The Haunting of Warehouse 13
by videogamelover221
Summary: Mustang's team go to the mysterious Warehouse 13 for a little ghost hunting trip. Based on episode 37 in the original anime, but it's in the Brotherhood/manga story.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the three rambunctious teenagers.

**October 30****th ****-Father's Lair **

"Father, may I speak to you?" Envy asked. The Homunculus was in his usual attire with an excited look on his face.

"Yes, good ahead my child," Father said. He was in his long, white robes, like normal, and sitting on his chair with a dreary expression.

Envy turned his head to his eldest brother, Pride, and nodded. Pride looked like a child, but he was actually 300-years-old. "Tomorrow is the 31st and you know what that means," Pride said.

Father sat up, suddenly interested. "Ah yes, The Haunting Day; when the moon is at its fullest and brightest. What do you two have in mind for this year?" he asked.

The two devious Homunculi grinned. "We are so glad you asked," Envy said.

**Earlier in Central Headquarters**

It was brisk, clear day in Central. This day was a rather boring day for the military because nothing big was happening there; however, that didn't stop Mustang's team from buzzing with excitement. "Is everyone hyped for tomorrow?" asked 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda. He was sitting down at the table with his military jacket open and a bagel in hand.

"What's tomorrow?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked. She was standing by the Colonel's desk with Black Hayate laying by her side.

"Are you kidding me? You don't what tomorrow is?" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc exclaimed. He stood up from his chair with his hands on the table. His mouth was wide open, but not too wide so his cigarette wouldn't fall out.

"No, I do not Lieutenant Havoc. Falman can you clarify for me?" she asked calmly.

Warrant Officer Vato Falman was sitting at the table across from Breda, his arms crossed. "Tomorrow is the holiday called The Haunting Day; it's when kids go out in the dark and try to scare each other."

"It's also the day when Havoc and I go scare the crap out of a couple kids without getting in trouble," Breda snickered. Havoc laughed and gave him a high five.

Hawkeye sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"Has anyone seen Fuery?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked, joining the conservation. He was sitting at his desk- skimming through papers he was supposed to sign.

Everyone looked around. "I don't know, he is never late," Falman said.

"Maybe he is sick," Havoc suggested.

"Nope, he didn't call in," Mustang said.

Just then, Sergeant Major Kain Fuery came running through the doors and slamming them shut. He leaned against the doors and was panting. Colonel Mustang stood up and said, "What the hell Fuery? You better have a good excuse for slamming my doors."

"I do, sir," Fuery said, "I am scared; something happened to me last night!"

Hawkeye went up to him and put her arm around him. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I saw Warehouse 13," he replied.

Breda snorted, "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious! I really did see it!" he exclaimed.

"Last time I checked the records, there are only twelve warehouses," Hawkeye said.

"There is, he is only making it up," Mustang said.

"But I really did see Warehouse 13!" Fuery protested.

"Did someone say Warehouse 13?" a woman asked from the doorway. She was in a military clothes, minus the jacket, and her hair was in a ponytail.

Hawkeye went up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey Rebecca!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you till later!"

Rebecca saluted and said, "2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina reporting for a day of fun! I thought I should come and hang out with you at work since you do nothing but hang out with men all day." She took a dramatic pause and glanced at Havoc. "How are you doing Lieutenant Havoc?"

He smiled and replied, "I'm doing great." Then she went up to him and took his cigarette and smashed it against his ash tray. "Although, I was doing a lot better before you did that."

"Trust me, you'll thank me later. Isn't that right, Colonel?" she asked innocently.

Mustang rolled his eyes and asked, "How did you get in here?"

"A nice, young soldier led me here. He was very charming and good-looking too."

"Oh yeah and I'm sure he's just looking for a cougar to pounce on him," Havoc joked.

She slapped him. "Shut up Havoc!" she shouted. Catalina then went to Fuery. "So what happened at Warehouse 13?"

Fuery stopped petting Black Hayate and looked up at her. "Last night, I was walking home, like usual, and I have to walk by the warehouses to get home. Well, the lanterns weren't lit, so I was walking by the moonlight. Then I noticed that it was creepier than usual. I walked by Warehouse 12, and I saw it. The building itself looked run down and old; also, the number 13 was written in blood, not paint. Then I heard a child's voice saying '_save me.'_"

"What did you do next?" Falman asked.

"I ran home as fast as I can."

Breda covered his ears and pleaded, "Stop! I won't able to walk home tonight!"

Mustang rolled his eyes again. "Fuery, you did not see Warehouse 13."

"Yeah, it was dark; you probably mistook Warehouse 13 with another warehouse," Hawkeye added.

"I did see it! You have to believe me!" Fuery shouted.

"Calm down! We will just have to go out there and see for ourselves," Catalina said.

"That's not a bad idea Colonel," Falman said.

"Okay, tomorrow night is our day off. We'll go then," Mustang said.

"How will I walk home tonight?" Fuery asked.

"You can stay with me and Black Hayate," Hawkeye told him.

He smiled and said, "Thank you Lieutenant."

"Alright tomorrow, we'll all meet at the first warehouse," Mustang said. Everyone agreed, but what they did not know that the young soldier was listening to every word from the hallway. The soldier was grinning bigger than a bobcat and had a brilliant plan in his mind to tell his brother.

**October 31****st****- By The Warehouse **

When the sun was setting, the team was at Warehouse 1 with their equipment. Fuery brought along his small sonar machine to track the "ghosts" and a couple lanterns. Even though it was their day off, the group had on their respective military uniforms on. "Alright, is everyone here?" Mustang asked. Everyone nodded with anticipation and Black Hayate barked to make himself noticed. The warehouse lot was long and wide; each warehouse was 30 feet long and 25 feet wide. The actual lot was like a little neighborhood.

By each warehouse, there was a pole with two lanterns lit. "I thought you said that the lanterns were out?" Breda asked.

"No, not until we get to Warehouse 10," Fuery replied.

"Let's quit the small talk and get going. It's starting to get cold!" Catalina complained. She crossed her arms to make her point.

"That's why you should of worn your military jacket," Havoc said. She gave him a stern look. The team gathered the equipment and started walking. As they were walking, they kept looking around for something to pop out, but as they kept going nothing happened.

The night itself had a very ominous feel to it; the only sound in the night was their feet hitting the dirt path beneath them. To break the silence, Breda said, "Well, at least the moon is on our side."

Falman turned his head towards him. "Today is when the moon is at its brightest," he informed. Then a scream broke out into the night. Everyone pulled out their guns.

"What was that?" Hawkeye asked alarmed.

Then two teenagers pulled out of Warehouse 5 laughing at a crying girl. "That wasn't funny you guys!" she shouted.

"It was hilarious!" one of the boys said.

"Hey, you three!" Mustang yelled, "You are trespassing on military property. Get out before I shoot!" Black Hayate continually barked at them and pull on his leash to prove his point. The kids immediately took off, running for the exit.

"Jeez Mustang, you could of taken it easy on them," Havoc said. "They were just kids."

"They should of known better. Let's keep going," he said. The team continued walking until the lights were out.

"This is where the lights stay out," Fuery informed.

"What the hell has the maintenance staff been doing?" Mustang asked annoyed.

"Time to get out our lanterns," Hawkeye said. Falman took off his backpack and put the lanterns out. Mustang lit them with his flame alchemy and handed one to Falman and Hawkeye. The group passed a couple more warehouses and stopped in pure shock.

"No way," Breda said.

"I can't believe it," Falman said.

They stood there in awe for a moment before saying together, "Warehouse 13."

"It looks just like you said Fuery!" Catalina exclaimed. The warehouse was like the others, but it was older and run-down. The building had chipped paint everywhere.

Mustang went up to the building and felt it. "This can't be real. It's not possible," he said.

Hawkeye went by his side and observed the numbers. "Colonel, the numbers are written in blood like Fuery said."

"What do we do, Colonel?" Havoc asked.

"I guess we have to go in," Mustang replied.

"This is what I've been waiting for," Catalina said daringly.

The group made their way inside. Through the middle was a clear pathway, but all around the path were boxes with dusty covers over them. The whole area was filthy with dust and cobwebs. Breda sneezed. "Man, this place needs a good cleaning," he said.

"Let's check it out and get out of here," Mustang ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison.

They began walking anxiously. Fuery was frantically surveying the area with his sonar machine until he looked at the wall. He saw a shadow of a terrifying creature. "AAHH!" he screamed. Everyone wiped their heads toward him. They were just looking at Fuery's shadow.

Mustang slapped him behind the head. "Give it a rest Fuery! It's just your shadow."

"Yeah, shadows aren't scary. They can be fun!" Falman said. He gave the lantern to Breda and made a shadow puppet out of his hands. "Look, I'm a cute little puppy dog."

"This is getting us nowhere," Catalina muttered.

"I say we split up," Havoc suggested.

"Alright," Hawkeye said, "Rebecca and I will take Black Hayate and go explore further. You guys will stay around in this area."

"Okay, shout if anything happens," Mustang said hesitantly.

"Yes sir," she said while saluting. She gave the leash attached to Black Hayate to Catalina, and they made their way into the darkness.

"Alright men, let's check out these boxes for anything suspicious," Mustang said. The men nodded and began to scan through the boxes.

As they kept looking, they just found materials like old newspapers, books, and manuals. Then Falman discovered something interesting. "Colonel, I found something you might want to take a look at."

Mustang made his way through the limited space between boxes to him. "What did you find?"

Falman held out photographs to him. "Old photos of the Ishval Civil War," he replied.

The rest of the men gathered around. "No way, are you serious?" Havoc asked.

They all took turns skimming through the photos. "All these photos are just dead Ishvalans," Breda pointed out.

"Why would the military keep these gruesome photos?" Fuery asked.

Mustang crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "My guess is to prove a point that they're the top dogs of the state," he said.

The men opened their eyes wide in shock. Then they heard a little girl's voice saying, _"save me."_

"Did you hear that?" Breda asked terrified.

"I'm afraid to say that I did," Havoc replied.

"Look around for that sound," Mustang ordered.

The group started searching for the voice as it kept repeating _"save me"_ over and over again. Mustang stopped by an oddly rectangular-shaped crate. He went up to it and saw that on top of it was a teddy bear drenched in dried blood. His eyes opened wide in shock; he carefully placed the stuffed bear on the ground. With his flame alchemy, he gently melted the bolts. Mustang lifted the box lid and gasped in horror; inside the box was a skeleton of what appeared to be a child. He slammed the lid shut and saw a little girl. She was Ishvalan and had an orange dress on. The child was holding onto the blood-drenched teddy bear dearly and had a bullet wound on her forehead. _"Save me,"_ she said softly.

Mustang turned his while screaming and started shouting the names of his men to get where he was at. When he turned back though, the little girl was gone.

Meanwhile, the girls were searching the boxes, while Black Hayate smelled them. They heard Mustang shouting and screaming. "The Colonel must of found something," Catalina said, "Should we go back?"

"No, he has the men to help him. Just keep searching," Hawkeye replied.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

Hawkeye paused and looked up at her. "Of course, but he has other people to help him right now."

"I don't get your relationship with him. It's so confusing."

"What's so confusing?"

"It's obvious you like him more than a friend. Isn't that right?" Catalina smirked.

Hawkeye didn't reply and went back to searching. Luckily, her best friend couldn't see her blushing. After a few more minutes, Hawkeye stopped. "I say we should check another area," she said.

"I agree," Catalina replied. Hawkeye and Catalina started walking with Black Hayate leading the way. After a few moments of walking, Black Hayate stopped with the hairs on his back standing up. "What's wrong with him?"

"Black Hayate, what do you see?" Hawkeye asked. Just then, a black cloud of shadows with eyes and mouths appeared out of nowhere. Hawkeye dropped the lantern. The girls got out there their guns and Black Hayate started barking.

"I've been waiting for you Lieutenant," a sinister voice said. Then a piece of the shadows wrapped around Hawkeye's leg and began to drag her away very quickly.

"Riza!" Catalina screamed.

"Get help!" Hawkeye yelled as she was taken away. Black Hayate tugged at his chain until Catalina couldn't hold on anymore. He ran after his master.

"Black Hayate come back!" Catalina shouted. After a second with no response, she ran back in a panic to get help.

Back with the guys, Mustang was explaining what happened to him, and he showed them the coffin. "You really saw the little girl?" Breda asked.

"As clear as day," Mustang replied.

"I knew something was wrong here," Fuery said. Then they heard Hawkeye and Catalina's screams.

"The girls!" they exclaimed. They started running towards the screams until they ran into Catalina. She went right into Havoc's arms and started bawling.

He tried to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay Rebecca. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and said, "We were walking until a big blob of shadows showed up and dragged Riza away!" She went back to crying heavily.

"Where's Black Hayate?" Mustang asked.

"I lost control of him; he took off after Riza."

He thought for a moment and came up with a plan. "Alright everyone, listen up! Havoc you get Catalina out of here and wait by Warehouse 1." Havoc nodded in agreement. Mustang turned to Falman and Breda. "You two will secure the area- then you will get out of here and join Havoc." They also agreed. "Fuery, you will come with me."

"Can do," he replied.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Mustang asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Move out!" They went their separate ways. Mustang and Fuery got out their guns and Mustang led the way with his lantern.

"Sir?" Fuery asked, "What are we going to do when we find her?"

"We're going to get her out safely," Mustang replied. He had fire in his eyes. He will get her out no matter what.

A couple minutes later, they heard barking. "Black Hayate!" Fuery exclaimed. They ran closer as the barks got louder. They ran until they saw a black-and-white dog barking at a little door attached to the earth. Fuery went up to him and kneeled down. "Settle down boy," he cooed.

Mustang opened the hatch door. "Okay, you got a hold of the dog?"

"Yep."

"Time to go down." There was a wooden latter down the hatch. It didn't take long to get down. They surveyed their surroundings; the tunnel was big enough for a city. They began to make their way through the tunnel.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang shouted.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Fuery shouted.

A few moments later, they heard a few groans. Mustang held out the lantern and saw her lying on the floor. "Lieutenant!" he cried out. They ran up to her. She was covered in cuts and scratches. He held her up to him. "What happened to you?"

"This…shadow thing dragged…me down here," she mumbled, "I was hauled…along the dirt…then it disappeared…I sound crazy."

"No, not at all. Just stay quiet," Mustang whispered. He put her arm around his shoulders and led her back to the hatch. She turned her head and saw a little boy with a devious grin. She was about the say something, but she passed out.

When they were gone, Envy was about to go after them, but Pride stopped him. "Let them go, Envy. We'll need them in the future," he said.

**November 1****st****- The Hospital **

Hawkeye woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw the team around. "We're glad you are up Lieutenant," Mustang said. In the next bed, Catalina was resting. "How is she?" Hawkeye asked.

"Doing better than last night," Havoc replied. He was sitting on Catalina's bed.

"Did you tell them?" Hawkeye asked.

"We told them," Fuery said.

Then a man came into the room. He had on a military uniform with four stars on the shoulder. "Fuhrer King Bradley!" Breda exclaimed.

"Hello gentlemen," he said. He went up to Hawkeye's bed and sat down. "How are you doing, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Did you got to the site, sir?" Mustang asked.

"I did and there was nothing there," Bradley said calmly.

"That's impossible!" Falman exclaimed.

"What about the tunnel?" Hawkeye asked.

"There was no tunnel," he replied. He looked around at the team; he smiled at Havoc and Catalina. "Make sure Ms. Catalina gets enough rest, Lieutenant Havoc."

Havoc frowned and said, "Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, it looks like you had a rough night. If anybody asks, just say you fell down the stairs after having one too many drinks," Bradley said. He got up and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned and said, "This is for all of you. Don't ever mention this incident again."

"Yes sir," everyone but Mustang said.

"Are we clear Colonel?"

Mustang looked at him and said, "Yes sir." Then Bradley left the room.

"I guess no one is ever going to hear about Warehouse 13," Breda said.

"At least I can walk home again," Fuery said.

"And we're very happy for you," Mustang said sarcastically, "All of you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Colonel," Falman said. Then he, Breda, and Fuery left.

Havoc got up and said, "I'll be back to check up on her later."

Hawkeye smiled. "Sounds good." Havoc smiled and blushed as he left.

"Colonel, what do we do now?" Hawkeye asked.

"Continue our lives very cautiously. Something like this is going to happen again. I can feel it," he replied.

"There's something that Bradley isn't telling us but what?"

"Something big Lieutenant, something big." He looked into her eyes with a smile. "Get some rest, okay?"

She smiled back and saluted. "Yes sir."

Then he got up and left with the memory of the Haunting of Warehouse 13.

A/N: I hope you liked the story! It was originally posted on my deviantart profile. I worked really hard on this and my friend, Jinxometer, edited this for me. Check out her profile afterwards. Also, review and no flames please!


End file.
